


【wenrene】Caged bird

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022





	【wenrene】Caged bird

自从那天之后，孙胜完再也不强迫裴柱现每晚回自己房里，而裴柱现也顺理成章的每晚都蹭进孙胜完的被窝里。  
她没怎么谈过恋爱，有的也只是昙花一现，所以她并不明白爱情该怎么样才算正常，只知道自己晚上拉过孙胜完的手臂，窝进她怀里的时候都能感觉到胸腔里满溢出来的欢喜，听着孙胜完沉稳的心跳，她也能跟着安心下来。  
孙胜完只是笑着纵容她，纵使公务繁忙，也会在哄睡她之后再悄悄的溜出房间，忙完了才会再偷偷摸摸的回来。  
浅眠的裴柱现有时候会被她开门的声音吵醒，这时候她会瞇起眼睛，看着孙胜完蹑手蹑脚的深怕吵醒她，她就被贴心的举动暖的想哭。  
「嗯？我吵醒妳了？」盖好被子的孙胜完突然发觉裴柱现睁着双眼盯着她看，月光透过窗子照了进来，让她本就生的出众的容貌更增添些许清冷，只见裴柱现摇摇头，从被子下牵住了孙胜完的手，十指紧扣。  
「没有妳我本来就睡不好。」  
「这样啊……那我哄妳睡觉好不好？」孙胜完侧过头看她，近距离观察她的长睫毛一颤一颤的。  
「妳在这里对我而言就是最大的安慰了。」裴柱现冲着她笑，调整了一个舒服的位子后满足地闭上眼睛。  
孙胜完盯着她有些出神，情不自禁的凑上前，在她鼻尖上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
「晚安。」  
……  
今天家里来了访客，孙胜完被电话铃声吵醒的时候裴柱现也一起醒了，她放弃赖床的念头，硬是跟在孙胜完屁股后面进了浴室，孙胜完望了一眼睡眼惺忪的她，顺便帮她挤了牙膏递过去。「怎么不继续睡呢？」  
「我也想见见客人。」见见妳在遇见我之前，认识了怎么样的人、又是怎么样的样子。  
「不是客人，是我的秘书。」孙胜完抽出毛巾擦掉脸上的水，又替裴柱现重新把毛巾弄热后放在一旁，「我先下去，妳待会换好衣服再来。」  
「好。」  
裴柱现一边换衣服一边想着，秘书究竟会是一个怎么样的人呢？又会是男还是女呢？会不会跟孙胜完一样是个冷漠又没有情绪起伏的人，还是反而是热情又奔放的人？  
只是这个问题还没到客厅，答案就已经有些明显了。  
裴柱现都还没有走近，空气中就充满一种水果清香的香水味，她皱着眉头又嗅了嗅，确定了祕书是个女人，又听见某个她不认识的、充满热情的嗓音。  
「胜完欧尼！」  
裴柱现倒抽了一口气。  
秘书是个女的。  
还是身材性感腿又长的那种。  
……  
「坐下，别大声嚷嚷。」孙胜完坐在单人沙发上，单手抵着额头露出头痛的表情，一身套装的女人耸耸肩，乖巧的坐在长沙发、离她最近的位子上。  
那应该是我的位子才对。裴柱现这么想着，一边蹭到了孙胜完身边。  
孙胜完抬头看了她一眼，「朴秀荣，妳过去一点。」  
「哇，我感受到了，这明摆着的差别待遇。」叫朴秀荣的女子露出嫌弃的表情，挪动了屁股，坐到稍远的位子。  
孙胜完的手从背后拍了拍她的背，裴柱现这时才点点头，坐到朴秀荣给她让出来的位子上。  
「说吧，今天来是为了什么？」孙胜完今天难得穿了白衬衫，她一边问、一边把袖子慢条斯理的往上折，从手背到手腕的线条都过分的迷人。  
裴柱现一边看着，一边吞口水。  
真不妙……  
朴秀荣从公文包抽出纸袋，看了一旁坐立难安的裴柱现后把纸袋放在桌面上，手指用力把它推了过去，孙胜完接住之后顺手打开，一边读着，表情越发凝重。  
裴柱现还在盯着她翻阅资料时青筋微微浮现的手背与修剪的整齐的指尖，朴秀荣刻意往她身边蹭了蹭，亮面的黑色高跟鞋特别抢眼，她故意在换边翘脚的时候碰了下裴柱现，裴柱现猛然回神，诧异的看着她。  
「嗨，我叫朴秀荣，妳怎么称呼？」朴秀荣压低声音，凑到她脸前面问。  
「裴、裴柱现……」裴柱现有些不自在，眼神飘向孙胜完寻求帮助，只可惜孙胜完看资料看的太认真，丝毫没有听见任何声音。  
「欧尼，妳长的真漂亮。」朴秀荣瞇起眼睛，笑时露出几个洁白的牙齿，「难怪胜完欧尼最近很少发脾气了。」  
「哎？是、是吗？」  
「嗯？难道胜完欧尼在家脾气一点也不暴躁？」朴秀荣有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛，看裴柱现对她点点头，整张脸还用肉眼可见的速度开始胀红。  
「她把我照顾的很好，所以我不太了解……」  
「啊，真羡慕。」朴秀荣双手撑在沙发上，头左摇右晃的，「－－但我猜，大概半年，不对，三个月？」  
「什么？」  
「胜完欧尼对于一个人的热度，大多不超过三个月。」朴秀荣凹着手指在心里默数，以她在孙胜完身边工作这么多年来看，她也曾见过几个所谓的“女伴”，偶尔会在公众场合被孙胜完带在身边，只可惜整场宴会孙胜完似乎连目光都懒的施舍给她们，每次都是板着一张脸回家，过几天又会换上新的面孔。  
她不禁好奇，真的有人能够打动孙胜完吗？  
只不过从她刚刚要求她让出位子给裴柱现来看，似乎可以断定这个人有那么一点点、一点点的不同？仔细一闻，还能闻到裴柱现用的洗发精，好像和孙胜完用的是同一款。  
裴柱现并不知道朴秀荣心里的想法，她只对于那句三分钟热度感到担忧，朴秀荣挑乱了她的思绪之后又好像看热闹不嫌事大的靠过来，在她耳边问了一句。  
「那……做了吗？」  
做、做什么！？裴柱现的脸红的几乎能滴出血来，这害羞的表现让朴秀荣有些意外的挑起一边眉毛，「哦？看起来是还没有哦。」  
但是胜完欧尼不是……哎呀，好像有点意思。  
朴秀荣正想继续追问却被孙胜完把资料摔在桌面上的声音打断，她连忙后退一些，免得惹怒她坏脾气的老板。  
「我们去书房谈。」  
「好的，老板～」  
孙胜完起身，经过裴柱现身边时还特意弯下了腰，「先去吃早餐，我待会去找妳。」随后快步的走向楼上，过了一下，裴柱现还能听见书房的门重重甩上的声音。  
「做那种事，跟胜完吗……」她脑海中又浮现了孙胜完的样子，穿睡衣时若隐若现的锁骨、说话时脖子上的青筋、吞口水时上下滚动的喉头、骨节分明的手指、皮肤白皙的腰上肌肉线条分明的样子。  
眼前自动拨放起了那些她只在电影里头看过的画面，她竟然开始幻想起了自己与孙胜完在床上的样子，害羞的几乎想找个洞把自己埋起来，却又猛然想起了朴秀荣的话。  
既然她自愿留下，不就代表她们两个正在交往吗？那为什么……为什么孙胜完一点也没有想要碰触她的意思呢？亲吻也大部分是落在额头与脸颊，她鲜少亲吻她的唇，纵使她已经特意涂了唇膏。肢体接触也停留在牵手，偶尔她会搂着她的腰，但也只是偶尔。  
难道，难道自己对于孙胜完而言，一点吸引力都没有吗？难不成孙胜完喜欢的是像朴秀荣那种热情又主动的人？！  
……  
孙胜完感觉最近很不对劲，不对、应该说，裴柱现很不对劲。  
自从朴秀荣来过之后，裴柱现似乎变的更加……主动了？  
她不再是以前那只乖巧又安静的小白兔，比起前阵子，最近的她似乎更热衷于肢体接触了。她会刻意涂上口红，让她本来就水嫩的唇显得更加可口，凑到孙胜完脸前故意问她：「胜完吶，妳觉得这个颜色怎么样？」  
又或是在孙胜完带她出去共进晚餐时，穿着露肩或露背的礼服，在路灯下回过头看她，「今晚的我好看吗？」  
又或是在刚洗完澡后，只穿着浴袍，身上还冒着腾腾热气时跑到孙胜完身边，湿发垂在肩头，发尾凝结成的水珠顺着肌肤滑落至浴袍里时极度的引人遐想，但她好似若无其事一般背对过去，白嫩的脚上还擦着酒红色的指甲油，在空中晃呀晃。「胜完，帮人家吹头发。」  
这些种种孙胜完都勉强能够忍受，她也假装不明白裴柱现的小心机，只是一如往常的对待她。又一次什么也没做的就度过夜晚，裴柱现终于明白了一件事。  
原来自己对于孙胜完，真的一点吸引力也没有。  
……  
又一次朴秀荣来访，送客时裴柱现悄悄的躲在后头看着，看着孙胜完送她到门边，朴秀荣对她笑得灿烂，接着以迅雷不及掩耳的速度在孙胜完脸上留下一个口红印，孙胜完嘴角微微抽动，其实她早就对朴秀荣这种恶作剧习以为常，只想着手上也没有纸巾能擦，待会再到浴室里洗掉就好了，没想到门一关上，回头却见到眼框里含着泪的裴柱现，一时之间还慌了手脚。  
「现、现吶，妳……」  
「这就是妳一直不肯碰我的原因？因为我吸引不了妳？」  
「不，不是这样的……」孙胜完的手停在空中，有些尴尬的无所适从，她正想解释什么，裴柱现却一个转身跑回了房间，孙胜完只能在后面追着。  
门被反手甩上的时候还险些砸到后头的孙胜完，她摸摸鼻子推开门，只见床上的棉被明显一团，裴柱现把自己裹成了一颗球背对着她。  
孙胜完莞尔，走向她的身边，隔着棉被拍拍她的背，「听我解释，好不好？」  
「我不要。」  
「亲爱的，拜托？」  
裴柱现从棉被里露出眼睛，「妳先去洗脸我才要听。」  
「好好好，妳等我一下。」  
等孙胜完从浴室出来的时候裴柱现正盘腿坐在沙发上，双手抱胸。  
「妳听我说，我并不是觉得妳不够吸引人，只是……」  
裴柱现挑眉，等待着她的下一句。  
「我本身是什么样的人，我想妳也很清楚，但妳还是愿意留下……妳知道吗？其实一开始我就想告诉妳，我第一次遇见妳的时候，即使在那个环境下，妳还是那么的光鲜亮丽、那么的干净。」孙胜完侧过头看她，左手贴上她的脸颊，「我那时候就想……像妳这样洁净的人，不应该沾染这世界的污秽、不应该被任何人玷污。」  
－－任何人，当然也包括我自己。  
裴柱现看着孙胜完眼底的光随着她的话越显黯淡，一时间竟无法呼吸，她半跪着爬到孙胜完身边，跨坐在她的身上，双手捧着她的脸，由上而下看着孙胜完。  
「妳小心翼翼的呵护我已经收到了，但是胜完，这样的爱并不完整。」裴柱现轻吻着她皱起的眉、半阖着的眼皮、鼻尖，最后来到唇角，「就是因为太喜欢了，所以才会忍不住想要更多啊……」  
我这样的心情，妳能够体会吗？  
「但是……」孙胜完欲言又止，想说的话在对上裴柱现澄澈的目光时又硬生生的被吞了回去。  
「为什么妳老是这么犹豫不决？」裴柱现有些生气了，她像只小白兔般轻轻啃咬着孙胜完的下巴，「－－所以说把我让给别人也可以？」  
孙胜完激动的握紧拳头，「当然不行！妳、妳只能是我的！」  
「哦？」裴柱现挑衅般的挑眉，「妳也不亲亲我、也不抱抱我，我看妳就是不喜欢我！」  
「我怎么可能不喜欢妳……」  
裴柱现眼底的笑意蔓延至嘴角，勾起一边嘴角，「证明给我看，胜完。」两人之间的距离被缩得很近，都能清楚的感觉到彼此呼出的气息，以及鼻尖若有似无的触碰。  
「妳这是在玩火，知道吗？」孙胜完目光向下，移到她心心念念许久的嘴唇上，裴柱现对她而言，就像博物馆内珍藏的艺术品般高贵而触不可及，也像照亮她生命的一缕光亮，满满都是虔诚而卑微的信仰。  
她曾天真的以为，保持着这样的距离就是最好的方法，但她忘了，或许远远的被欣赏着、被保护着，也会感受到既悲哀且心酸的寂寞。  
就像伊甸园里蛊惑着夏娃犯罪的蛇，孙胜完感觉自己内心一直有个声音不停的鼓譟着、嚷嚷着什么。  
－－吻她。  
「知道。」裴柱现也在期待着，胸腔里的心脏不受控制的剧烈跳动着。  
「闭上眼睛。」她听见她这么说。  
裴柱现顺从的阖上双眸，下一秒，柔软的触感覆上她的唇。  
她的内心像瞬间被扔进了震撼弹，原本平静无波的海面顿时掀起了滔天巨浪，弄沉了她的不安、打翻了她的理智。  
这一瞬间，她只想把全部都献给她。  
期待已久的吻既深情又绵长，脑中被越发稀薄的空气搞的昏沉沉的，只有一个念头越想越是清晰与深刻，纵使这段感情一开始就有些扭曲，但是－－正不正常又如何？又该由谁去定义？她只知道她喜欢她，很深很深那种。  
裴柱现的手缓缓的拉起自己的衣角，露出白皙的腰枝，她空出一只手，拉过孙胜完的放到自己腰上，年上清冷的嗓音此刻被揉进了欲望的情愫，既像毒品有令人上瘾的魔力，也像沼泽般越是想挣扎就越是沉沦，她稍稍弯下腰，把唇贴在年下耳旁的鬓角轻轻摩擦。  
「弄脏我吧，胜完。」  
－－这样我就永远都是妳的了。  
她能明显的感觉到孙胜完的呼吸变得急促，年下原本摆在她腰际的手此刻正向上游移，脱掉她上衣时她还配合的举高了手，孙胜完挺直了背，贴上来轻吻她耳后敏感的肌肤，呼出的热气令她有些招架不住的扭动身子，此时的孙胜完还坏心的伸出舌尖，若有似无的挑逗着她。  
她轻轻的啃咬着年上的脖颈与锁骨，又温柔的舔舐着她咬出来的齿痕，裴柱现双手抵着她的肩膀脸色潮红，孙胜完抬眼看她，忍不住轻笑着问，「真的可以？」  
只见裴柱现紧紧咬着下唇，不让害羞的呻吟溢出口，艰难的点点头。  
孙胜完一手环住她的腰，一手解开后头内衣的釦子，松开的肩带顺着手臂滑落，早已遮不住胸前两颗浑圆，她先是在周围打转亲吻着，右手用着不弄痛她的力道揉捏着另外一边，在裴柱现带着娇嗔的搥她肩膀时才伸出舌头舔弄早已挺立的点。  
「嗯……轻、轻点……」受到刺激的裴柱现忍不住把头向后仰，从下巴到胸前拉出一个几近完美的线条，脖子浮现的青筋也透漏着性感。孙胜完放轻力道舔着，右手从大范围的揉捏改为用拇指和食指捏住顶点，果然听见了裴柱现越发急促的喘息声。  
左手从后面滑进了内裤里，裴柱现一手抱住孙胜完的头，一手向后抓住她的手腕，「胜、胜完……哈、太刺激了……」  
孙胜完看了她被欲望染成淡粉色的肌肤，一个用力将她抱起，转身压在柔软的床上，动作却戛然而止，裴柱现诧异的抬头看她，只见年下又露出了那张委屈又自卑的表情，「现吶，我真的……」  
「别问了，我愿意。」裴柱现把头撇向一边，「……就照妳喜欢的方式做……」  
孙胜完愣愣的眨眨眼睛又点点头，把裴柱现的双手高举过头箝制住，利落的解开裤子的釦子及拉鍊，再顺势将短裤扯了下来，裴柱现曲起一只脚方便她动作，孙胜完反而倾向前亲吻她的脚背，随后把手探到只剩内裤的下半身，隔着单薄的材质在上头画圆。  
「舒服吗？」  
「嗯……舒、舒服……」裴柱现忍不住随着她的手上下摆动，「哈、哈……这样、这样……」  
孙胜完勾起唇角，一边含着胸前的樱桃，一手伸进内裤里，指尖所及之处是一片的溼热，她含糊不清的说着：「……下面好湿哦。」  
裴柱现羞红了脸，想用手遮掩自己的表情却徒劳无功，「别、别欺负我了……」  
孙胜完用中指轻轻揉着凸起的小豆，手半撑着侧躺在裴柱现身旁，她一边亲吻裴柱现的嘴角一边说着暧昧的情话。「舒服的话就叫出来，我想听。」  
裴柱现正想拒绝，身下不停传来的快感却让她除了呻吟外再也组织不成一句完整的句子，孙胜完的手指向下滑，在穴口来回抚摸，又突如其来的探进里头，孙胜完小心翼翼的进入，看着裴柱现皱着眉头喘息，双手紧紧攒着床单，表情看似痛苦，眼神却带着迷离的光看着孙胜完。  
中指没入，体内湿热又柔软的收缩着，孙胜完感觉自己的手指都快融化，指腹触到其中一处时裴柱现终究是忍不住了，配合着孙胜完抠弄的动作发出羞耻的娇喘，孙胜完一边听着一边舔了舔嘴唇，用力的抽动时手臂的肌肉绷紧着。  
感觉的到通道收缩的速度越来越快，裴柱现的呼吸也越来越急促，甚至屁股都忍不住向上抬了一些，孙胜完加快手上的速度，累积的快感在这一瞬间达到最高点，裴柱现的身体在高潮后轻轻颤抖着，一股暖流打在孙胜完的掌心，弄湿了底下的床单。  
「胜、胜完……」  
「嗯？」孙胜完显然没有要放过她，爬下了床在她脚边半跪着，裴柱现还来不及反应孙胜完便凑了上来，一边忘情的舔舐，一边发出淫糜的吸吮声，才刚到过的裴柱现怎么经的起这样的刺激，扭动着腰不停求饶，「等、等等……我才刚，嗯……」  
孙胜完假装没听见，抱着她的双腿一股脑的动作着，裴柱现忍不住夹住孙胜完的头，双手抵在她额头上，却只是软绵绵的摆着，没有力气将她推开。  
努力想舔干净却好像越搞越泛滥，孙胜完从床头抽出卫生纸稍微擦拭了一下，裴柱现已经有些脚软了，却又被孙胜完一把翻过身，她拍了拍她的屁股示意着她，裴柱现委屈的噘起嘴，还是乖乖翘高，孙胜完从后面很顺利的再次滑入，她轻吻着她光滑白嫩的后背，嘴唇扫过她用力时弓起的蝴蝶骨，藉着这个姿势从下方把手伸了过去，把玩着柔软。  
「呀……不行了、我好累……」裴柱现开始有些后悔刚刚说的那句“照妳喜欢的方式”，她好像低估了年下的体力与一直以来压抑的欲望。  
「这样就累？看来以后要多多“锻鍊”了，亲爱的……」  
裴柱现扭过头，孙胜完便意会的凑了过来，她轻咬着她的下唇，裴柱现舒服的瞇起眼睛，孙胜完便把握机会伸出舌头，撬开她牙关，两边互相交缠着，孙胜完可没忘了手边的工作，只见裴柱现吻着吻着就有细碎的呻吟从口中窜出，分开时还牵扯出一条又羞又耻的银丝。  
裴柱现抱紧了枕头，又在孙胜完的手中去了一次，她软绵绵的趴在床上，眼周围一圈红，像被欺负惨了、既委屈又可怜的眼神看着孙胜完。  
孙胜完也跟着趴在她身边，亲吻她眉尾那颗痣，「……舒服吗？舒服的话……」  
「不要了！妳讨厌鬼！」  
孙胜完失笑，一把把还光着身子的伴侣搂了过来，顺手拉着棉被盖好，「好，不要了。」她一手摸着裴柱现的背，一手搂着她的腰。「反正以后的机会多的是。」  
「妳！」裴柱现气的瞪大眼睛，作势要咬上孙胜完的手臂。  
孙胜完笑着顺了顺她凌乱的头发，轻轻喊了她的名字。  
「怎么了？」  
「没事。」  
  
  
  
想说喜欢妳罢了。  
  
  
  
－END－


End file.
